Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of display technology, especially to a touch display panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In order to pursue thinness and lightweight of a touch panel, research of integration of a touch panel and an LCD display substrate has become increasingly popular. Among others, an In-Cell solution in which the function of the touch panel is embedded into the LCD substrate has attracted widespread attention. The In-Cell touch solutions include a self-capacitance type and a mutual capacitance type. Below, the self-capacitance type is briefly introduced.
The self-capacitance type involves dividing a common electrode layer on an array substrate into a plurality of blocks as touch electrodes, using a specific metal wiring as touch leads, one end of the touch lead is connected to the touch electrode via a through hole, the other end thereof is connected to a touch circuit. When a finger touches the touch display panel, it will cause a fluctuation in capacitance value of the touch electrode at the corresponding location. The touch circuit can determine the touch location by detecting the fluctuation in capacitance value, so as to achieve the touch function.
At the same time, in order to achieve a high proportion of screen in consumer electronics products, design of a narrow bezel has become increasingly popular. In order to obtain a narrow bezel on both left and right sides, a design in which a gate driving circuit or a gate driver on array (GOA) is provided on an upper side of the display substrate has more and more applications.
In order to obtain a self-capacitance touch function, it is necessary to further provide a sufficient number of vertical wirings to be used as touch leads. The touch leads are guided from the lower side of the touch substrate to the touch circuit. In order to obtain a narrow bezel on both left and right sides, for the design in which the gate driving circuit is provided on the upper side of the display substrate, it is also necessary to further provide a sufficient number of vertical wirings to connect lateral gate lines in a vertical direction to the gate driving circuit on the upper side of the display substrate. As for the touch display panel which simultaneously employs a design with a self-capacitance touch function and a narrow bezel function, it is necessary to further provide many vertical wirings.
In summary, in the prior art, when it is needed to achieve a touch function and a narrow bezel function, more vertical wirings are required, which results in a low aperture ratio of the touch display panel.